Alester Oakheart
Born to Lord Kase Oakheart and Ellyria Oakheart nee Yronwood in 249 AC. Born first in line to succeed his father as Lord of Old Oak and head of House Oakheart. History From a young age he showed signs of leadership and became a natural leader whenever he interacted with the other children and his cousins. Though despite being a natural leader he has always shirked away from long standing responsibilities. As he was reared within Old Oak he was awarded a primary education from Maester Bryer. He learned to read and to write and the names of every lordly house within the realm of the seven kingdoms. An obvious bias towards the Reach, the birthplace of Chivalry.His father and the Master-At-Arms tutored the boy in horsemanship and basic sword training. He was no dualist but he knew how to swing a blade properly and how to sharpen and care for the weapon as if it was an extension of his own body. Kase, under guidance from his brother most close in age, sent young Alester to be a ward of Lord Vilyx Redwyne of the Arbor when he was but six years old in 255 AC. Ward of the Arbor While he was there he befriended the Lord’s young son as he grew up. Under the tutelage of Lord Redwyne he gained a true proficiency with Swords and an appreciation for patience. A profound understanding of House Redwyne's words "Ripe for Victory." It was during this time however that a young Alester would come into the acquaintanceship of Ser Paxter. Impressing the man with his acumen with both blade and horse. A feat that would not go forgotten in the years to come. While he was warded on the Arbor Isle the then future Lord Paramount of the Reach wintered with House Redwyne and the two were befriended. Squire beneath Redwyne On his sixteenth name day in 265 AC, Alester was released formally from the wardship and protection of Lord Vilyx Redwyne and into the service as a squire for Ser Paxter of the same house he was a ward of, Redwyne. In his time here he learned three key qualities of being a Knight. Order, structure, and fairness with a heavy hand. The fairy-tales of Knights in shining armor and barding; sweeping in and saving the day were complete fiction. Some knights were dirty battlefield cravens and scavengers. Picking their arms and armor from the fallen. A Knight was someone that was awarded such a title through oath and coin. A dirty life that after seeing it first hand left a poor taste in his mouth.The Durran’s Defiance was not the only thing to fracture House Blackfyre. Too did it Alester Oakhearts very soul. The happiness, the gleam of wonder was sapped from the young squire's eyes. What remained was a much colder light there, and an increasing thirst for alcohol. Be it wine or ale, it no longer mattered. While the squire under Ser Paxter, Alester sailed to Lys to repel the Targaryen threat. It was there during one such pitched and bloody battle that Alester flourished his ability to rally the men and lead when times were most great. In the aftermath his Master, Ser Paxter. Raised him to the level of Knight. At the age of 27 during 276 AC. It was also here that Ser Paxter taught him the logistical and military benefit of ships. But what most Alester took from the multiple lessons at sea was that ships made out of wood were very susceptible to arson and burning ships could end a conflict faster than killing every man woman and perhaps child aboard. While in Lys he was met with confrontational religious views. Particularly of the Red God R'hllor. Somethings he kept as a doctrine, some things he did not. Breaking his particularly religious upbringing with foreign knowledge. He was most interested in the fire worship employed by the clergy of R'hllor After Lys Afterwards Ser Alester returned to the Reach, his homeland. Where he was betrothed and given to wed his wife at the Sept in Old Oak later that year. With his mother telling of his family’s good fortune with Cedric, his cousin, being appointed to the Small Council in King’s Landing. Two years later in 279 AC was the next event to shake Old Oak; the death of his grandfather . Alester had never truly remembered his grandfather in any direct memory. He was never in the Yronwood for extended periods of time and only visited with his mother as his father was fairly too preoccupied with the affairs of the House and the Oceanroad. The customary feasts were given appearance and he was well familiar with his cousins. But the memory itself was hazy at best. Mayhaps it was because of the wine. Though he did ride to the Yronwood to attend the funeral and meet with his cousins. Especially Cedric Yronwood. For old time's sake. Currently Nowadays with the night terrors of the Defiance ruining what little sleep he does attain, he spends himself sequestered to the library within Old Oak and sometimes the Citadel. Traveling with and without his family of wife and two children. What he searches for, none can really determine through his drunken whispers. On the morrow he claims to have never said anything and simply wanted an intellectual challenge with his wine - or ale. He has befriended quite the retinue of individuals. Including the Hedge-Knight Ser Osmund Flowers. Traveling to Kings Landing for a Wedding. The King's Wedding. His wife and children will join him after he arrives. Personality Alester is a very smart man. He has always been one for the books but his father pushed him to be more than a bookworm. Seeing the possibilities of a genius behind those steel blue eyes. However, Alester didn't like that change instead he loved the outdoors, horsmanship, the training circle and most of all he loved swordplay. Natural Leader - Leadership came to him at a young age. Seemingly by birth. Playing amongst his cousins and the other children in Old Oak it was easy to see who orchestrated whatever game the gang of children had been playing after some careful observation. Irresponsible - However, despite his natural born gnack for leadership. Alester is not the most responsible. Whenever something requires his finesse for leading for any extended amounts of time he will fall short. Whether it is by choice of some psychological error has yet to be uncovered or even asked. Chivalric - The birth-quality of all Oakhearts since time can remember. Save for a few bad heads, Alester is no different. He is kind to friend and enemy alike. Treating them as he would himself. That being said, he is not honor-bound by much of anything when it comes to morality and ethics. The Defiance robbed him of most of that, and his time in Lys cemented the twisted and dark nature of his mental landscape. However, he will try his best to uphold Chivalry in all its forms. With or without the honor accompanying it. Alcoholic - The sweet taste of wine or the bitter bite of ale. Both are welcome at Alester's side. He first drank heartily during the Defiance but quickly changed his habit to an addiction during the days in Lys. He drinks himself to sleep and drinks when he wakes. This addiction forces him to murmur during stupor but he claims to be completely coherent during such moments. Household and NPCs Sister Roslyn Oakheart Beauty Wife Cerrena Tarly * Son Cyrus Oakheart * Son Artor Oakheart Trivia # Alester was known as a troublemaker in his youth but he always admitted to his deed when caught. # While warded in the Arbor he was afraid of water as a boy and the tall grass in which Goldentail snakes called home. # Alester didn't appreciate wines as a boy, despite being harbored in a Winemaster's House. The Redwynes. That changed with time. # Alester's favorite color is pale blue, like the morning sky. # Alester's favorite food is charred trout and salted yams with sweet rolls. # Alester has fallen from the twin oaks a total of seventeen times. Category:Knight Category:Reachman Category:The Reach Category:House Oakheart